You're My Hero
by itsbedoclock
Summary: Deku embarks on a journey to become the greatest hero in a land thrown into war and crosses paths with a number of, well, interesting characters to say the least. The small village he grew up in is all he'd ever known, none of the legends about All Might could have prepared him for what came after he'd left.
1. Dreams in the Moonlight

A/N: Hello! I haven't written fanfiction in a while, and it feels great to be back. It'll take me some time to get back into the swing of things, and I hope that you guys will join me along for the ride!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, and all the rights belong to Kohei Horikoshi. Although I have written this fanfiction, I have taken some inspiration from Kohei Horikoshi's fantasy AU.

I hope that you all enjoy my own little take on said AU, and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!

Chapter One: Dreams in the Moonlight

In the summer heat, the dull thumping of two wooden swords echoed throughout the woods. After a somewhat one-sided battle between two young boys, one with blonde hair and the other noticeably smaller with green hair, the latter's sword clattered out of reach, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I win again!" The blonde boy cried gleefully.

"You were amazing, Kacchan!" the other exclaimed, happy that his friend had won. "I wish I was as strong as you!" he gushed, while the blonde basked in the glory.

"I bet they'll sing my praises in the future," the blonde said, attaching his wooden sword to his belt. "One day, I'll be as strong a hero as All Might! Just you wait, Deku!"

The green haired boy, Deku, squealed in delight. "I'll be a hero too!"

Kacchan looked at him sideways, his expression darkening. "You wish. It's going to be me, and only me, that'll leave this small village and be a hero. It'll never be you."

Confused, Deku asked tentatively, "Can't we both be heroes? Together?"

Kacchan's eyes flashed red with anger. "No." he replied coldly. The sentence, although simple, had hit home. Deku's eyes welled up with tears, and the once perfect summer day was long gone.

"But… But why? That's mean, Kacchan…" Deku mumbled weakly as he scrubbed the tears from his face. Kacchan glowered at him, but before he could open his mouth to hurl another insult at Deku, he was gone.

In an instant, he had been plucked from the ground like a daisy (although he was anything but one) and carried off by a dragon. The wooden sword slipped from his belt and plummeted to the ground and fell neatly next to Deku's sword that had fallen not ten minutes earlier.

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya woke up in a start. Unnerved by the dream, he tossed and turned nervously in bed. He rolled over, the moonlight spilling out from the window a few feet away from him. This time tomorrow night, he'd be sleeping underneath the stars, with the very same moon shining over him.

After years of hearing stories and songs shared by passing bards about the legendary hero who went under the name of All Might, he had been inspired to pursue adventure like him. He had longed to explore the world outside of the small village he had grown up in, along with… Kacchan…

Deku's thoughts turned to the dream he had woken up from a few moments ago. As kids, the two boys had yearned of being heroes, yet Bakugo (or as Deku called him, Kacchan) had never seemed to like Deku. Despite all the torment that he had subjected Deku to, Deku still saw Bakugo as his best friend.

It had been nine years since Bakugo had been carried off by the dragon, never to be seen againl. Mitsuki, Bakugo's mother, although extremely distraught, forced herself to smile every day and carry on as she always did. Deku still heard her cry on Bakugo's birthday every year.

Deku often thought about Bakugo, and tried to drown out the sickening, churning feeling of fear that he was most likely dead with the hope that perhaps, Bakugo was still out there, somewhere.

"I'll find Kacchan, I promise." a young Deku had vowed to Mitsuki later that day all those years ago. Between tears, she smiled wistfully. Deku's mother, Inko, who was hovering protectively over Deku's shoulder in a rather motherly fashion made eye contact with Mitsuki and smiled reassuringly.

Deku's eyes shot open again. He rarely dreamt of the past, despite it being on his mind all day. Why was he feeling so nostalgic? Whatever feelings of nostalgia were soon replaced by large pangs of guilt when he realized that had Bakugo not been killed… no, carried off by the dragon, the two would have set out on their journey together. Well, it would have been more along the lines of Bakugo setting out on his own, and Deku tagging along, with Bakugo reluctantly letting him follow after a stream of indignant and angry protests.

That's how it usually was, and how it always had been… Deku sighed. Hoping for sleep to take over at this point was useless. He stumbled out of his bed in the dark, and felt his way around the dark house.

His mother turned in her sleep but did not wake. Deku eased open the door. The floorboards beneath his feet creaked. He froze, in fear that he had woken his mother. He paused, waiting for an indication that she was awake, but none came.

He tiptoed out the door, and closed it gently behind him. He sat on the front step, gazing up at the stars. Would it be like this every night after he left the village? No roof, just the stars? He didn't really mind that, in fact, the idea quite appealed to him.

Having filled his lungs with fresh air and cleared his mind, Deku stood up to return to bed, but stopped upon seeing a familiar figure illuminated in the candle-lit window of the village inn.


	2. At Long Last

A/N: It's been a few days since I last wrote! I've really wanted to write some certain characters in, and I hope you guys will like the direction I'm taking! Hopefully, I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter!

Chapter Two: At Long Last

Deku rubbed his eyes, convinced that perhaps he had fallen asleep, and that everything that was happening was a dream. He blinked sleepily, but the silhouette in the inn's candle-lit window did not change. He pinched his arms, and slapped his cheeks gently, his skin tingling against the cold night air. Legs practically trembling, Deku walked to the inn's entrance, and pushed open the door.

As if the silhouette in the window wasn't a dream already, Deku almost fainted from what he saw at the bar. Deku had spent most of his childhood at the inn, hanging onto every word of the legends that the travelers shared. He had even debated getting a job at the inn, just to be able to gain more exposure to the outside world. Ever since Bakugo had been taken, Deku's mother was reluctant to let her son leave, yet somehow, he had been able to convince her to let him leave the village on his fifteenth birthday.

Several paces in front of Deku sat a well-built and loud man, wearing flashy clothes and a large sword strapped to his side, enthusiastically sharing an anecdote with the inn's occupants. All Might. Deku's heart skipped a beat. Meanwhile, a line of villagers pushed and clamored to get an autograph.

With his extremely clammy hands shaking, Deku fumbled about in his pockets searching for a piece of parchment to have signed, but came up empty handed. Deku sighed, disheartened, but his heartbeat quickened and his spirits lifted when he remembered that he could still have a chance to speak to All Might. Regardless of whether he had an autograph or not, Deku would always have his memories of that night.

Deku edged towards the back of the steadily growing line, which had really become more of a crowd than a line. He ran over things that he wanted to say to All Might, but nothing really sounded right. He feverishly mumbled to himself, struggling to form a coherent sentence that would convey his feelings in just a few seconds before he was swept away by the crowd.

He was so wrapped up in planning what he was going to say that he didn't realize that the line before him had cleared. Deku felt weak at the knees as he faced his hero. _If this is a dream, please don't let me ever wake up,_ he thought.

When Deku made eye contact with All Might, something in his hero's eyes changed. The man before him flickered. _Wait._ In an instant, where All Might was, a blonde girl about Deku's age now sat. She wore a dark mask that covered her eyes, but Deku could see the sharp glint of her green eyes through the slats. She gasped in adoration as she looked at the green haired boy.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" she gushed. Deku flinched slightly as he saw her teeth, as her canines were far sharper than normal. _Of course._ He knew that his encounter with All Might was all too good to be true.

Deku felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as the girl seemed to be radiating some sort of dark aura, which left him nearly petrified with fear. "What a shame," the girl pouted. "You would have been cuter if you had some blood on you, especially if it was yours…" she licked her lips excitedly, and looked quickly around the inn, surveying all the terrified villagers.

"I'm a bit bored, so I hope you all don't mind if I play a bit?" she asked, and glanced sideways to survey the crowd, which was now petrified with fear. From beneath her cloak, she withdrew a tome that seemed to radiate the same dark energy she did. The dark red pendant between her breasts danced in the orange light of the inn.


End file.
